Conventionally, mobile X-ray-diagnostic apparatuses that are moved to a sickroom to take X-ray images have been known. For example, a mobile X-ray-diagnostic apparatus includes an X-ray tube that generates X-rays, an X-ray movable collimator that adjusts a radiation field of X-rays generated by the X-ray tube, a support mechanism that supports the X-tube and the X-ray movable collimator, and an apparatus main body that performs various kinds of controls of the mobile X-ray-diagnostic apparatus, and wheels to move the apparatus. The mobile X-ray-diagnostic apparatus is moved to a sickroom by an operator, and performs X-ray imaging of a subject that is laid on a bed and that cannot move easily (for example, during intravenous infusion, being bedridden, having walking difficulty due to injury of both legs, and the like). After X-ray imaging is finished, the mobile X-ray-diagnostic apparatus is moved outside the sickroom.